Goûte à l'arcenciel
by Lullyanne
Summary: Pour éviter d'être reconnu par l'unité K, Alex passe un nouveau déguisement. Hélas, les choses ne se passent pas comme prévu... TRADUCTION d'un OS de prone2dementia


Voilà un nouvel OS tout droit débarqué du monde anglophone, traduit exprès pour vous, laissez-moi vous présenter :

**Goûte à l'arc-en-ciel **

**auteur de l'OS original : prone2dementia**

(Je tiens à préciser et ça fera office de disclaimer que j'ai fais cette traduction avec la permission de l'auteur).

**Et maintenant le texte, enjoy ! **

Après plusieurs années d'une amitié solide, Tom Harris aimait à penser qu'il connaissait son meilleur ami assez bien. De une, il savait que Alex évitait de jurer—

"Oh, merde merde _merde__! _Qu'est-ce que je suis sensé faire, Tom?"

—à moins que l'occasion ne le justifie réellement.

"A propos de quoi ?"

De deux, il savait que leurs rôles semblaient s'être inversés. Au lieu d'être celui qui était cool et imperturbable, Alex paniquait comme un drogué en pleine crise de paranoïa. Calmement, Tom se demanda s'il ne devait pas fuir et se planquer. Si le Super Espion Alex était soudainement saisi par l'hystérie, c'était surement que la fin du monde se pointait à l'horizon.

"Est-ce que tu m'as écouté au moins ?"

"Pas vraiment." C'était la vérité ; jusqu'à présent, Tom avait été bien plus intéressé par son milkshake que par les problème de son ami. " Avais-tu quelque chose d'important à dire ?"

"J'ai toujours quelque chose d'important à dire." Avec le visage détourné de Tom, le murmure d'Alex était presque trop bas pour être entendu.

Regardant l'entrée du restaurant, Tom suivi la direction vers laquelle Alex envoyait des regards discrets. Sous les lumières fluorescentes, un couple d'adolescents s'échangeait leurs salives, trop préoccupés l'un par l'autre pour remarquer le reste du monde. A quelques pas de là, une maman semblait expliquer désespérément quelque chose à sa petite fille à queue de cheval. Hormis eux-même, les seules personnes occupant l'espace près de l'entrée étaient trois hommes.

Trois hommes qui jetaient d'étranges regards aux deux adolescents. Bien que le trio ne semblait pas identiques—l'un était blond, l'autre était roux, et un brun—ils avaient tous le même air dangereux. Leurs vêtements décontractés n'aidaient pas à cacher leurs muscles bien dessinés.

"Tu veux entendre une blague ?" dit Tom dans sa barbe.

Lui lançant un regard incrédule, Alex ne répondit pas.

Tom continua quand même, "Un blond, un roux, et un brun entre dans un resto—"

"Dis plutôt un idiot, un débile et un crétin," répondit l'agent du MI6 instinctivement. "Oh, non. Ils se dirigent vers nous."

En effet, les trois hommes avançaient entre les différentes tables et vers eux.

"Et je suppose qu'_ils _ne sont pas des gens que tu aimerais rencontrer?"

Devant s'expliquer, Alex ouvrit la bouche, pour être coupé par une voix surprise derrière lui :

"_Louveteau ?__"_

Un plan se formait rapidement dans la tête de Alex—Tom pouvait le dire par la façon dont les sourcils de son ami se fronçaient juste_ comme ça_. Pour une raison, le garçon avait le sentiment que quelqu'un aurait une mauvaise surprise bientôt.

D'une voix légèrement plus aiguë que d'habitude, l'ado aux yeux marrons énonça, "Je suis _terriblement_ désolé, mais est-ce que je vous connait ?"

Soudainement, Alex Rider avait pris le rôle d'une personne totalement différente. Il n'était plus le joueur de football, et adolescent espion karatéka, mais un fanatique de la mode, du genre reine du drame. Du moins c'est ce qu'il semblait à Tom. Peut-être que c'était le subtil changement de position ou le changement abrupt du rythme de sa voix qui faisait que Alex transpirait la gay-attitude. Mais dans l'un ou l'autre des cas, pour un quelconque passant, il apparaitrait indéniablement gay.

Il fallu seulement un moment à Tom pour balayer son horreur. Puis il décida de jouer le jeu.

Cependant, les trois hommes semblaient avoir besoin de plus de temps pour surmonter leur choc.

"Hum," toussa le roux.

"Mais, _ohmondieu, _Louveteau est un nom _si_ mignon." Pendant ce temps, Alex s'était si rapproché de Tom qu'il était pratiquement assis sur les genoux du brun. Les yeux écarquillés brillants véritablement, le blond demanda à Tom : "Tu ne trouve pas, bébé ?"

Prenant l'initiative, Tom glissa un bras autour de Alex. "Bien sur, chéri. Peut-être que je devrais t'appeler comme ça à partir de maintenant."

De nouveaux regards figés de la part des trois adultes. Le roux semblait avoir avalé sa langue par le mauvais tuyau, et essayait maintenant de ne pas s'étouffer.

"Dé-désolé, nous pensions que vous étiez quelqu'un d'autre," s'excusa le blond.

"Aww, pas besoin de vous excuser ! Ça arrive à tout le monde !" Puis Alex sursauta, baissa le regard. "Oh, Jackie vient de m'envoyer un message."

Tom regarda Alex récupérer son portable, incapable de dire si son copain faisait semblant ou non. Avant de les laisser à leurs propres affaires, Jack leur avait dit qu'elle leur enverrais un texto quand elle aurait fini les courses de Noël. Acquiesçant leur accord les deux garçons s'étaient baladés au hasard et—étant les adolescents qu'ils étaient—décidèrent de trouver un resto.

"Elle veut qu'on la rejoigne maintenant. Allez viens, chéri." Glissant son téléphone dans sa poche, Alex glissa son autre main dans celle de Tom.

"Mmkay, _Louveteau_."

En réponse au "mot doux", Alex serra les doigts de l'autre garçon assez fort pour y faire des bleus. Un rapide éclat dans ses yeux prévint Tom de ne plus jamais l'appeler comme ça.

Ils se levèrent en même temps.

"Et bien, ce fut un plaisir de vous rencontrer, je suppose," dit Alex d'une voix légère.

"Hum," répéta le roux une fois de plus.

Tom remarqua que l'homme brun n'avait pas parlé une seule fois durant l'échange. Il était petit, carré et avec un regard insoutenable. Se tournant vers la sortie, Tom balança doucement la main d'Alex pendant qu'ils s'en allaient. Sur le chemin de la sortie, il jeta son gobelet. Tom se laissa trainer par Alex pendant qu'ils se mêlaient à la foule. De sa vision périphérique, il remarqua un groupe de filles qui gloussaient en les regardant.

"—_Ils sont si beaux_ _—"_

"—_Est-ce qu'ils ne sont pas le couple le plus mignon que vous ayez jamais vu_ _?—"_

En entendant des bribes de leur conversation, Tom se retint à peine de se retourner pour leur envoyer un clin d'œil.

Quand ils dépassèrent un angle, Alex lâcha immédiatement la main de Tom comme s'il était contaminé par la grippe aviaire.

"Wow, tu te débarrasses de moi si vite ? Je suis blessé."

Alex grogna, ignorant le commentaire.

"Qu'est-ce qu'ils font ici bon sang ?" râla-t-il entre ses dents serrées, presque pour lui seul.

Cillant, Tom réalisa que Alex avait parlé avec l'accent américain pendant toute la conversation avec les trois hommes. L'artifice était si parfait que Tom ne l'avait même pas remarqué jusqu'à ce que Alex revienne à l'accent britannique.

"Peut-être qu'ils sont là pour faire leurs courses. Tu sais, comme ce que font les gens _normaux_ dans les _centres commerciaux_ ?" suggéra Tom. "D'ailleurs, joli accent. Je ne m'en était même pas rendu compte avant que tu ne reprennes ta voix normale."

"...Merci ?" puis Alex repris à demi convaincu, "Ces trois gars ne sont pas _normaux_."

"Oh ? Et bien, tu ne m'as pas encore dit qui ils sont. Font-ils partie de tes collègues du MI6 ? Ou sont-ils des méchants dont le plan maléfique pour contrôler le monde a été détruit par ta faute, et qui sont maintenant à la recherche d'une revanche ?"

"Ne dis pas ça si fort. Les gens vont me regarder bizarrement."

Ils avaient repris leur marche, mais plus lentement. A intervalles réguliers, Alex lança un regard nerveux vers lui, comme s'il cherchait la cause de son malaise. Quand Tom tentait de suivre son regard, cependant, il ne tombait sur rien de plus remarquable que des vitrines lisses, des clients quelconques, et du décor de vacances . Peut-être que son ami _était_ paranoïaque.

De la malice passant dans ses yeux bleus, Tom dit, "Je déteste devoir t'annoncer ça, mais les gens te regardes _déjà_ bizarrement."

"Évidemment. Je sors avec toi. Pourquoi ne me regarderaient-ils pas bizarrement ?" Alex eut un long soupir.

Mimant une fille, Tom battit des cils. "Tu sais que tu m'aimes, _Louveteau_."

"...Appelles moi encore une fois comme ça," menaça l'espion d'une voix calme et basse, "et je présenterais ta tête au mur."

"Ooh-la-la," chantonna l'autre adolescent, tapant dans ses mains avec enthousiasme. "Tu fais dans le pervers."

"A bien y repenser, peut-être que_ je_ devrais me taper la tête contre le mur."

"Ne le fait pas maintenant. Tu n'as pas assez de neurones pour commencer !" Soudainement, recevant un regard noir de Alex à pleine puissance, Tom recula. "Hum... Donc ! Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit qui sont ces gars !"

"Tu changes de sujet," se plaignit Alex, un peu boudeur. "C'était l'unité du SAS avec laquelle j'ai du m'entrainer avant...tu sais."

"Pourquoi es-tu si désespéré de les éviter ? Et je croyait que les équipes avaient quatre hommes pas trois..."

Pendant un moment, Alex ferma les yeux. Quelque chose comme de la douleur passa sur son visage.

"Le MI6 ne m'a pas contacté depuis presque un an maintenant. Je ne veux pas de rappels du passé."

Mal à l'aise face à inattendue culpabilité qui lui pesait d'avoir causé la douleur de son ami, Tom ouvrit la bouche pour parler.

Mais avant qu'il ne puisse, Alex continua, "Je ne sais pas où est le quatrième membre de leur unité. La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, il s'est fait tirer dessus par mon_ parrain_." Du mépris tordait le mot _parrain_. "Enfin bref,je pense qu'il travaille pour le MI6 maintenant—"

Une voix le coupa. "Il travaille pour le_ MI6?_"

Plus calme que la situation ne l'exigerait, Alex se tourna pour répondre. "Vous me suiviez, probablement pendant tout ce temps ?"

Bien que ses mots ne forment une question, ils semblaient plus énoncer un fait. L'unité K, qui était sortie de sa cachette, se retrouva à tressaillir mal à l'aise.

"...Hum."

"Tu sembles dire ça souvent, Aigle," pointa Alex au roux. "Et vous n'avez pas besoin de me répondre. Ce n'était pas une question. Je _savais_ que quelqu'un me suivait."

Maintenant, Tom comprit le comportement précédemment paranoïaque de Alex. Le brun se promit de ne plus jamais douter des instincts de son ami.

"Parce que remarquer ces choses là fait la différence entre la vie et la mort." Finalement, le soldat brun avait parlé. Sa voix avait une trace d'accent. "Tu ne travailles peut-être plus pour le MI6, mais tu penses toujours comme un espion."

Alex haussa les épaules, le visage illisible. "Pour autant que je souhaite être normal, Loup, ce n'est pas quelque chose que je peux contrôler."

"Ouais, mais tu commences à déraper." L'homme blond affichait un début de sourire. "Loup pouvait dire que quelque chose ne collait pas dans ta performance."

"Enfin, ça pourrait juste être parce que son radar-à-gay est impressionnant." Apparemment le roux—Aigle—avait finalement retrouvé son habilité à parler. "Son frère est gay," continua-t-il en guise d'explication. "Moi, par contre, j'étais vraiment convaincu qu'on étaient tombé sur un sosie de Louveteau."

"Moi aussi. Ton talent d'acteur est remarquable," admit l'Homme à l'accent Écossais. "Mais ensuite Loup nous à dit de te suivre, et qu'est-ce qu'on pouvait faire d'autre qu'obéir ? On a espionné une intéressante conversation, cependant, je le reconnais... Ils ne nous ont jamais dit ce qui est arrivé à toi et Renard."

"Hmm..." Une expression pensive traversa le visage de Aigle. "Est-ce que tu aurais de quoi contacter Renard ?"

"Et pourquoi voudriez vous ça ?" s'enquérit Alex.

"On a pas entendu parler de lui depuis qu'il a quitté le SAS. Je suis sur qu'il doit avoir plein d'histoires intéressantes à raconter, vu qu'il paraît être en contact avec pleins de gens intéressants : des parrains meurtriers, le MI6, des espions adolescents..." Aigle fit un clin d'œil.

Pas le moins du monde amusé, Alex dit, "Je ne suis pas sur d'avoir le droit de révéler cette information."

"Tu suis les règles comme un bon garçon maintenant ?" demanda Loup, un soupçon de taquinerie dans le ton.

"Évidemment," répondit l'espion impassible. "Après tout, le père Noël vient en ville."

Tom ne put réprimer un gloussement. Le son rappela aux soldats sa présence.

"Si tu observes si bien les règles, comment se fait-il que ton copain semble tout savoir à ton sujet ?" Serpent se referait à Tom.

Impassible, Alex expliqua, "Même si Tom racontait mes secrets, personne ne le croirait—"

Tom acquiesça fièrement.

"—parce que c'est un menteur compulsif."

La réalisation de ce que Alex venait de dire frappa le garçon. "Hey ! C'est un mensonge !"

Les regards de l'unité K allaient et venaient entre les deux, pas vraiment sûrs d'avoir le droit de rire. Alex n'essayait pas vraiment de ravaler son sourire.

Soudain, une nouvelle voix détourna leur attention.

"Alex? Tom?" une jolie femme, dans la vingtaine, qui avançait vers eux. "Vous êtes là. Est-ce que vous êtes prêts à partir maintenant ?

"Euh...tu peux attendre deux secondes, Jack?" Alex se tourna rapidement vers les membres du SAS. "Donnez moi quelque chose pour écrire."

Ravalant la question qui menaçait de s'échapper, Serpent extirpa un petit crayon et un morceau de papier froissé de ses poches. Puis il les passa au garçon. Alex ne perdit pas de temps, déplia rapidement le papier crasseux. C'était un reçu, et Alex essaya de ne pas sourire quand il aperçut le nom. Rapidement, il gribouilla un message et rendit les deux objets à Serpent.

"Bon, je dois partir maintenant. Je suppose que je vous reverrais dans le coin. Joyeux Noël."

Les trois membres de l'unité K lui rendirent ses vœux et regardèrent Alex partir avec sa tutrice et son ami. Quand ils furent hors de vue, Serpent regarda le reçu sur lequel Alex avait écrit. Il pâli.

Voyant sa réaction, les deux autres hommes lui arrachèrent le papier des mains et le lirent à haute voix à l'unisson. En haut, plusieurs nombres étaient inscrits. En-dessous suivaient les mots :

_C'est le numéro de Fox, au cas où tu n'avais pas deviné. Bonnes vacances._

_(p.s. Tes parents t'ont appelé Harry Potter? Pas étonnant que t'aies eu tellement envie de rejoindre le SAS et d'avoir un nom de code. Et d'ailleurs, Voldemort Gère.)_

**FIN**

Voilà, je trouve que c'est une mini-fic sympa et j'avais envie de vous la faire partager, donnez moi votre avis.

Et si vous laissiez un petit mot à l'auteur ça lui ferais surement plaisir, pensez-y ça ferait deux heureuses ^^**  
**


End file.
